uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlisle railway station
1.170 | usage0506 = 1.297 | usage0607 = 1.366 | usage0708 = 1.470 | usage0809 = 1.710 | usage0910 = 1.617 | usage1011 = 1.741 | original = Caledonian Railway/Lancaster and Carlisle Railway joint | pregroup = Caledonian Railway/London and North Western Railway joint | postgroup = London, Midland and Scottish Railway | years = 1 September 1847 | events = Opened as Carlisle Citadel | years1 = 1875 | events1 = Extended | years2 = (after 1948) | events2 = Renamed Carlisle }} Carlisle railway station, also known as Carlisle Citadel station, is a railway station which serves the city of Carlisle, Cumbria, England and is a major station on the West Coast Main Line, lying south of Glasgow Central, and north of London Euston. It is also the northern terminus of the celebrated Settle and Carlisle Line - notionally (and historically) a continuation of the Midland Main Line from Leeds, Sheffield and ultimately London St Pancras. It is a Grade II* listed building. Ticket Gates will be Installed in 2013 History The station was built in 1847, in a neo-Tudor style to the designs of William Tite. It was then one of a number of stations in the city, and was expanded and extended in 1875-1876, with the arrival of the Midland Railway. Most of the routes from the station remain in use, the only significant casualties being the former North British Railway lines to Silloth (closed on 7 September 1964) and Edinburgh via Galashiels (the Waverley Line, closed on 6 January 1969). Junction Diagram showing railways in the vicinity of Carlisle (shown here as CITADEL STATION)]] Services Long-distance services are operated by Virgin Trains, with the main routes being London-Glasgow and Scotland-Birmingham New Street. Northern Rail operate local stopping services to Newcastle upon Tyne via the Tyne Valley Line, to Barrow-in-Furness via the Cumbrian Coast Line, and to Leeds via the scenic Settle-Carlisle Line. First ScotRail also operate services to Glasgow via Dumfries. *Platform 1: Relief West Coast Main Line platform *Platform 2: Cumbrian Coast Line bay *Platform 3: West Coast Main Line north-bound platform *Platform 4: West Coast Main Line south-bound platform *Platform 5: Tyne Valley Line bay *Platform 6: Carlisle to Leeds Line bay *Platforms 7 & 8: Scottish services to various destinations between Carlisle and Glasgow. There are stabling roads between Platforms 3 and 4 in the train shed, and a loop around Platform 1. There are several electrified sidings to the west of Platform 1. 2008 Service frequencies on each route varies - Mondays to Saturdays there are trains every one or two hours to London and at least every hour to Birmingham, Glasgow & Edinburgh. First TransPennine Express operate seven trains per day to Manchester Airport and there is a basic hourly service to both Newcastle & Whitehaven but a less frequent one to Glasgow via Kilmarnock (eight trains per day), to Leeds (six trains per day M-F, seven SO) and to Barrow-in-Furness (seven). On Sundays the service is hourly on the WCML (every two hours to all main destinations apart from Manchester) and to Newcastle but infrequent on the other routes (three trains to Leeds & Whitehaven, two to Kilmarnock and another two to Dumfries only). There are two summer-only DalesRail afternoon trains to Preston via Clitheroe but no service to Barrow. 2009 Service frequencies on the West Coast Main Line have been improved somewhat following the introduction of the new VHF timetable by Virgin Trains. Mondays to Saturdays there are now trains every hour to London for much of the day (although one service from Euston no longer stops here, running non-stop between Preston & Glasgow) and at least every hour to Birmingham, Glasgow & Edinburgh. First TransPennine Express operate seven trains per day to Manchester Airport and there is a basic hourly service to both Newcastle & Whitehaven but a less frequent one to Glasgow via Kilmarnock (eight trains per day), to Leeds (seven per day Mon-Sat since the May 2011 timetable alterations) and to Barrow-in-Furness (eight). On Sundays the service is hourly on the WCML (every two hours to all main destinations apart from Manchester) and to Newcastle but infrequent on the other routes (three trains to Leeds & Whitehaven, two to Kilmarnock and another two to Dumfries only). There are two summer-only DalesRail afternoon trains to Preston via Clitheroe but no service to Barrow. |previous = |route = First ScotRail Glasgow South Western Line |col = }} |previous = |route = First ScotRail Lowland Caledonian Sleeper |col= }} |next = |route = Northern Rail Tyne Valley Line |col = }} |next = |route = Northern Rail Settle-Carlisle Line |col = }} |route = Northern Rail Cumbrian Coast Line |col = }} |next = |route = Virgin Trains West Coast Main Line |col = }} |next = |route = TransPennine Express (TransPennine North West) |col = }} |route = Caledonian Railway CR Main Line |col = }} |route = North British Railway Border Union Railway |col = }} |route = North British Railway Carlisle and Port Carlisle Railway and Dock Company |col = }} |next = |route = Maryport and Carlisle Railway |col = }} |next = |route = London and North Western Railway Lancaster and Carlisle Railway |col = }} }} |next = |route = North Eastern Railway Newcastle and Carlisle Railway |col = }} References Notes Sources * * * * External links * Buses from the station * Buses to the station * The Undercroft @ Carlisle Railway Station Category:Carlisle, Cumbria Category:Grade II* listed buildings in Cumbria Category:Grade II* listed railway stations Category:Railway stations in Cumbria Category:Former Caledonian Railway stations Category:Former Lancaster and Carlisle Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1847 Category:Railway stations served by First TransPennine Express Category:Railway stations served by First ScotRail Category:Railway stations served by Northern Rail Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:DfT Category B stations Category:British Transport Police stations Category:Union stations in the United Kingdom cy:Gorsaf reilffordd Caerliwelydd nl:Station Carlisle pl:Carlisle (stacja kolejowa)